Leafclan's rise: Sequle
by frostbite12
Summary: Its been a year. And Troubletail grew up. And problems started to turn. Can he save the clan or himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Leafclan's rise: Sequel**

**Chapter 1:****Day of Apprentices**

It's been a year since Larkfire died. Her children are now Flareblaze, Acornblaze**,** Scarletwind, and Troubletail. Flareblaze is the medicine cat's apprentice. Acornblaze, Scarletwind, and Troubletail are fine warriors for Leafclan. Their father Flamestar is doing a great job of being leader. Ravensmoke died in battle, and Scarfoot retired early because of injuries. And the clan recovered from the shadow cat that attacked that fate full day.

"Troubletail, have you seen Braveflower?" Flamestar asked his only son.

"No father. You should see Flareblaze. Maybe she knows." Troubletail said to his dad.

"Thanks" Flamestar walked away. Troubletail then walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and saw Scarletwind.

"Hi bro." Scarletwind called out.

"Hello Scarletwind." He mumbled those words.

"What's wrong, Mouse caught your tongue?"

"No" He tried to get away from her.

"Than, why are you sad?" She continued to talk.

"IM NOT!" Troubletail tried to stay calm but Scarletwind, she would not stop talking. Scarletwind flinched. She looked at him than to the prey pile.

"Hungry?"

"YES THATS ALL I WANT TO DO!" Troubletail was so mad by now. All he wanted to do was eat.

Scarletwind had to go on patrol. Troubletail sighed. He walked over to the prey-pile and grabbed a mouse. He quickly sat down and took a bite. His mentor came over to him.

"Hey, do you want to go on a patrol with me and Brokendreams?" Hawkfoot asked Troubletail.

Troubletail swallowed the bit of mouse he had in his mouth and replied "No thanks."

"Well ok than." Hawkfoot walked away. The three kits that they found are now proud warriors of Leafclan, Carlywind, Darkstripe, and Hallowheart. Leafclan is now growing strong.

"So Carlywind, what I asked you the other day-"Darkstripe was cut off by Calrywind.

"No Darkstripe, for the tenth time." Carlywind just said. Troubletail saw the two cats talking and decided to go to them.

"Hey guys." Troubletail said to the two.

"Hey look it's the troubled cat." Darkstripe chuckled.

"Ha, ha real funny Darkstripe." Troubletail sat down next to Carlywind. Darkstripe glared at Troubletail like he was going to kill him.

"Hi Troubletail, how is your day going?" She asked Troubletail who was paying attention to something. Flamestar walked out of his den.

**"Cats of Leafclan. Come and gather under the high rock." ** Troubletail wondered why his father called this meeting. But a few seconds later it hit him. Today kits will be apprentices. He hoped he would get an apprentice. Troubletail was imagining training the apprentice and teaching him/her how to be a warrior.

"Hey Trouble cat the leader is speaking. So shut you trap and listen." Darkstripe told Troubletail. How much Troubletail hated Darkstripe. All the names Darkstripe has called him. Trouble cat, Dimwit, the all mighty loser, fox prey, snake lover, or snake master. It hurt Troubletail very much. And his mother did nothing to stop this, and even after her death his father did nothing.

**"Today is a day where we all have experienced. Where a kit becomes a paw. And today will be joining in the apprentices is Rainbowkit, Rainkit, Snailkit, Leopardkit, Dimkit, and Lightkit. All of you-"**

"Darkstripe do you think I'll get an apprentice?" Carlywind asked.

"Maybe. Shh the leader is speaking." Darkstripe was nice to her.

"Yes!" All of the selected kits cheered out.

**"And by the power of StarClan, till you earn your warrior name you all will be known as Rainbowpaw, Rainpaw, Snailpaw, Leopardpaw, Dimpaw, and Lightpaw. Rainbowpaw your mentor will be Hallowheart."**

"Thank you Flamestar this is an honor." Hallowheart thanked the leader.

**"Carlywind you will mentor Rainpaw."**

"Darkstripe I got an apprentice!" Carlywind bounced around a little. Darkstripe smiled.

**"Darkstripe you will mentor Snailpaw. I will mentor Leopardpaw, my son will mentor Dimpaw, and my daughter Acornblaze will mentor Lightpaw." ** Flamestar sat on the high rock and watched the happy cats that just got apprentices. But when he was watching them he noticed Troubletail stand alone not even going to his apprentice. Flamestar was just curious why his son would do that. Is Troubletail mad that Flamestar gave him an apprentice?

Troubletail was a bit upset. Darkstripe was a jerk again. When they got their apprentices Darkstripe walked over to him and said:

"Wow the leader is that stupid to give a failure like you a kit to train. Poor kit must hate its life right now. I would. And by the way you're a failure, no one likes you and you will make a horrible mentor."

And after he said that he left.

Bulletshard walked over to Troubletail. He saw his friend upset. And he decited to ask him.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" Bulletshard asked him.

"Darkstripe again." Troubletail sat his tail around his paws. Bulletshard's eyes lighted with fury. No one messes with his friend. The one who helped him into the clan, and for sticking up for him when Troubletail was younger. Troubletail was his friend, and he was Troubletail's only friend.

Bulletshard promised to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafclan's rise: Sequel

Chapter 2

"Darkheart the troubled cat got an apprentice. I feel bad for it." Darkstripe laughs. Troubletail heard the comments, boy did it hurt him.

"Yes, Stupid son of a leader, what else comes out of a spoiled cat? Heck I think his own mother hated her life so she put herself out of her misery. Being mates to a stupid cat, and having a stupid son." Darkheart said that because he saw Troubletail. "And look it's the freak now. He took after his grandfather Snaketalon, a snake loving freak." He laughs and continues "And all he has now is himself. No one cares. Aww look he's crying, dint know you were a baby too."

"Stop it ple...please." Troubletail was still crying. His heart hurt.

"Then leave kittypet." Darkstripe told Troubletail. Troubletail ran off.

"Should we kill the freak?" Darkheart asked Darkstripe.

"I don't care. But I will be the one to kill him. I want to see him cry for mercy, or the 'Please stop Darkstripe, I don't want to die.' And I'll just kill him." Darkstripe laughed. Darkheart just looked at him.

"You are messed up Darkstripe. But I like that. We need cats to help." Darkheart sat up and started to head back to the warrior den. Darkstripe ran to Darkheart.

"How about Brokendreams he should know cats who hate the leader." Darkstripe meowed out. Darkheart grinned. That was a great plan. Now they need cats to go with that. Troubletail came back with his apprentice.

Night came and Troubletail curled up in his nest. Darkstripe laughed, Troubletail felt a sharp pain in his lower side. A thorn, He saw Darkstripe laughing. 'What a jerk! He put a stupid thorn in my nest.' Troubletail got up and went to the medicine cat den, in which Flareblaze saw her brother stumbled into the den.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Flareblaze ran over to her brother. And she noticed the thorn in her brother's pelt. She sighed "Did you have a thorn in your nest?" Troubletail just nodded. Flareblaze pulled the thorn out of his pelt and put a tiny amount of cobweb on it. She sighed again. "Try to be careful. Ok?" Troubletail was so tired, so he walked back to the warriors den. He laid back to his nest, and quickly fell asleep. Dreams were filled with terror. He saw Both Darkheart and Darkstripe over millions of dead bodies. What does this mean? Troubletail tried to run away, but they quickly followed. Blood overcome his mind.

_**'Beware the dark shadows of the leaf.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bullying does not pay

Troubletail woke up startled after last nights dream. He groomed his bright orange fur so it did not look like a porcupine. Troubletail let a yawn out as he stretched. Darkstripe just came back from a patrol. Hallowheart came out of the elders den with mouse bile on her paws, and Flareblaze just came back with a mouthful of herbs. Troubletail went to the apprentices den to get Dimpaw.

"Dimpaw lets go explore the territory." Troubletail told his sleeping apprentice. Dimpaw licked his yellowish fur.

The two cats left camp, Troubletail had a lot on his mind. Dimpaw was just wide eyed.

"This is the great tree, note there is a lot of prey here during leaf-bare. " The moments passed when the exploration of the territory ended. "This is the most dangerous place Dimpaw, never go there unless many cats are with you."

"Why?" Dimpaw asked. Troubletail flicked his tail.  
"There are adders there, and foxes, and I think some badgers." Troubletail explained to the small cat. Troubletail flicked his tail. The small yellow cat looked at his mentor.

"Ok. So can we go back to camp I'm starving!" Dimpaw yelled out. Troubletail nodded. They went back to camp. Flamestar walked out of his den and yawned. He saw his blue eyed son come back to camp with his yellowish apprentice. Braveflower walked up to him.

"Flamestar, StarClan sent me a message." Braveflower moved her fluffy tail.

"What?" Flamestar's whiskers flicked

Troubletail just finished his mouse. Darkstripes walked to him, and smiled.

"Hello runt, where's your stupid apprentice? Is he dead already?" The dark tabby glared at him with his dark blue eyes.

".." Troubletail got up and started to walk away.  
Darkstripes jumped at the orange tom and pinned him down.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME?" Darkstripes growled.

Troubletail kicked the tabby warrior off and jumped at him. He clawed Darkstripes face and hit his eye. Cats gasp.

"I can't see with my right eye!" Darkstripes screeched.


End file.
